New Year's for Loved Ones
by MissyKristy
Summary: Short stories about New Year's. Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Adorable Pair, Silver Pair, Dirty Pair, Platinum Pair, and OT3.
1. Adorable Pair

****A/N: ****I had absolutely no plans for this story, so I pretty much pulled this out of the air (or just somewhere in my head). This was extremely rushed so I'm really sorry for all these mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the New Year O_O.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable Pair<strong>

Atobe's party was grand and expensive. We expect nothing less from the richest teen in Japan, now do we?

It was December 31st, 10:49 p.m. The party had just begun. People from all over came, there was the Hyoutei regulars, Seigaku, Rikkai, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Fudomine. St. Rudolph, and even Yamabuki. The party was in full blast and everyone was having the time of their lives before welcoming the new year.

One lonely, strawberry blonde haired teen sat on a comfortable bed on the second floor looking out the window. The party, just down the stairs, significantly contrasted with the silence of the night outside. The teen sighed heavily.

_'It just wasn't the same...'_

"Oi, Atobe!" Mukahi Gakuto yelled. "Where's Jirou?" The red head couldn't find his usually sleepy friend anywhere. At an event like this, the jumping ball of energy would be bouncing on and off the walls trying to mingle with all his friends. This was weird. Jirou was no where to be found.

"Ahn?" Atobe questioned, "Ore-sama had thought Jirou would be with you or Shishido."

"Shiranai," Gakuto shrugged, "I think Shishido's with his husband." Gakuto snickered as he said that.

"Excuse ore-sama," Atobe announced, "Ore-sama has personal affairs to attend to." With a grand flourish, Atobe swept off the ball room floor.

A soft knock sounded the empty room. Brown eyes widened at the sudden sound. The knock sounded again.

"Come in," Jirou answered softly.

The door squeaked open and in came Atobe Keigo himself.

"I knew I would find you here." Atobe spoke just above a whisper, trying to keep the tranquility in the room.

"Hey Kei-chan," Jirou said unenthusiastically.

"Why are you not at the party?" Atobe asked as he glided over towards where Jirou was sitting.

"Didn't wanna." Jirou answered curtly.

Atobe chuckled lightly at his lover's antic and scooted even closer. "Ahn? May I ask why not?"

"Too loud."

"The Jirou I know never complained about noise." Atobe chuckled again but nuzzled strawberry blonde curls this time.

Silence filled the room as Jirou sat silently, resuming his gaze to the darkening sky.

"I'm a good listener." whispered Atobe.

"The new year is coming and I don't know how to face it. I mean, we've been through hell and back with your parents and sooo many things happened and what if we don't make it through this year?" Jirou sniffled.

Atobe embraced the sniffling teen, opting to staying silent as Jirou continued to cry.

"We will make it. I promise." Atobe tried to assure his lover after he had calmed down some.

"How can you be so sure?" Jirou all but whispered, feeling so insecure.

"Because I believe in us." Atobe said simply.

Jirou's eyes widened at Atobe's firm belief in their relationship lasting. Just then, a toll was sounded throughout the room, bringing the new year.

"Happy New Year, Kei-chan," Jirou smiled and turned back to kiss his lover properly. "I love you."

"Aa.. Happy New Year, Jirou." Atobe answered back and kissed the soft, pink petaled lips presented to him. _'I love you more than you'll ever know.'_

-owari-

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Silver Pair

**A/N:** GAH! I'm seriously just pulling random plots from my ass now. Sorry for the crappyness. But Happy New Years!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Pair<strong>

"Shishido-san! Shishido-san!" A tall, silver haired teen called to his partner.

One Shishido Ryou turned around to see his tall kouhai.

"Ah, Choutarou. What's up?"

"Shishido-san, w-would like to a-accompany m-me to the f-fair later tonight?" The silver haired teen blushed and stuttered innocently, desperately.

Shishido grinned weakly at his double's partner and then Choutarou looked at him with _those_ eyes. Those darned eyes that begged, those darned eyes that made Shishido weak in the knees. He couldn't resist.

"A-aa.. sure Choutarou." Shishido's resolve fell quickly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shishido-san!" Choutarou exclaimed happily and bowed low. "Then... I'll meet you there at 10 p.m."

Shishido blinked at his partner as he ran down the street, the total opposite from his home.

"Hen'na..." Shishido tilted his head in confusion but shrugged and continued on his way home.

A few minutes before Shishido was supposed to meet Choutarou at the festival, it finally dawned on him. Choutarou just asked him on a DATE! Rushing towards his wardrobe, Shishido searched frantically for a decent outfit. How did he fail to recognize Choutarou's invitation as a date? He did not know.

At 10 p.m. sharp, Shishido raced towards the entrance to the fair. At the front, he spotted Choutarou.

"O-oi... Did you wait long?" Shishido huffed.

"Iie, Shishido-san." Choutarou smiled sweetly. "Let's get going."

Choutarou grabbed onto Shishido's left hand, running to the entrance. Shishido couldn't help but blush a bright pink. He pulled down his cap to hide his face while muttering his favorite phrase.

"Geki dasa"

The festival was full of people, ranging from young children, teenagers, couples, adults, and even the elderly. Festivities were on and performing; games, rides, food stands, booths- all of them. The silver pair walked through the crowds and booths hands still clutched around each other, neither wanting to let go of the loving warmth.

An hour or two must have gone by with all the walking they did and trying out games and going on rides. Shishido did not expect going to a fair would be all that fun, especially when the lady at the entrance booth kept giggling and let the two in for free. He swear she began to squeal as the two walked away. Talk about creepy fan girls.

"Shishido-san," Choutarou called, "I want to take you somewhere."

Without waiting for an answer, Choutarou tightened his hold onto their hands and proceeded to drag Shishido to his anticipated destination.

"Oi, Choutarou! Where are we going?" Shishido began to question as they got farther from the crowd and nearer the woods.

"Somewhere special." Choutarou said simply.

Without further ado, Choutarou, with Shishido in tow, arrived at the top of a small hill. It was vast and clear, devoid of any other human being and an open view of the sky.

"Shishido-san, it's been a great and hectic year, but I am glad to have spent this year with you," Choutarou started, "But, I'm more excited and happy for what the new year will bring us. Whatever obstacles we may face. I want you to know, Shishido-san, that I love you. Forever and ever. Happy New Year,"

And in that second, as Choutarou leaned down for a kiss, fireworks shot up the sky in brilliant colors, illuminating the still night sky.

"Baka..." Shishido said affectionately as he, too, leaned into the kiss.

_'I love you, too, Choutarou.'_

-owari-

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!<p>

review?


	3. Dirty Pair

**A/N:** Dang! This dragged on forever. -cries-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Pair<strong>

The day was just beginning to turn to evening. One could clearly see the splitting line between the darkening sky and the wisp of sun left.

It was the evening of the 31st of December and Mukahi Gakuto had the perfect plan in mind. Of course it involved his gorgeous boyfriend, Oshitari Yuushi but he was gonna ring in the new year with a bang, literally.

Almost skipping, he bounced to his boyfriend's house. The good thing about Oshitari's house? No parents, therefore, no awkward situations.

"Yuushi, Yuushi! Open, open!" Gakuto banged the door loudly, obviously very excited and jumpy.

"Gakuto, I can hear you from a mile away." Oshitari's exasperated voice drawled on.

"Hello to you, too, love." Gakuto muttered sarcastically but greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"We have plans tonight." Gakuto's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh? And you are sure I'm going...because?" Oshitari lazily smirked as he leaned against his door frame.

"Because I said so." Gakuto said matter-factually. Gakuto stared up at his blue haired lover, challenging him to reject his plan.

"You win, Gakuto," Oshitari conceded, letting out a deep, rich chuckle that could only be described as _sexy_. "Would you like to come in?"

Gakuto seriously had the best boyfriend ever. Oshitari was smart, sensitive, popular, caring, gorgeously hot, and almost any word that described a perfect gentleman, Oshitari was so much better.

Gakuto took up Oshitari's offer and let himself in. If they were going to go out later, Gakuto didn't bother with going home.

"What are you doing Yuushi?" Gakuto questioned. He walked over to where his lover was on the loveseat. Oshitari's apartment wasn't big but it sufficed plus it meant extra money he could spend.

"Reading," Yuushi picked up his book again in one hand while the other snaked around the red haired teen, "until my cute boyfriend appeared, that is." Oshitari brought Gakuto in closer and pressed a kiss onto the shorter male's cheek.

"Hmm.. you can keep reading, I'll take a nap," Gakuto yawned while nestling onto Oshitari's lap, making himself comfortable. "It'll be a while until we head out anyways."

Oshitari chuckled a bit at his lover but was glad to be able to finish his novel. He opened the sickly, sweet romance novel in one hand and brought his free hand up to caress his sleeping boyfriend's hair. It was just early evening, and Oshitari figured he'd have more than enough time to finish his novel and have time to head out to whatever the red head had in plan for them. Gakuto wasn't dumb or anything, no, he just likes to surprise people.

A few hours later, like 2 and a half, Oshitari finished his novel and was close to tears. Romance novels always seemed to do that to him. On his lap, Gakuto shift a little, reminding that he, indeed, was still there. Oshitari smiled affectionately and slowly went to rouse the sleeping boy.

"Gakuto, wake up." Oshitari called, drawling out his voice as he did so.

The petite tennis player rubbed his eyes cutely to rid of the sleep on his eyes while sitting up. Oshitari couldn't help but think how cute his small boyfriend was at that moment.

"Mmm.. Yuushi, what time is it?" Gakuto yawned.

"Just past 5, my dear." Oshitari answered placing a kiss on his sleepy boyfriend's forehead. "Good morning princess." He joked.

Gakuto blushed lightly and hit his lover playfully, "You've been reading way too much sappy shit."

"Only for you, darling." Oshitari laughed. Gakuto just rolled his eyes, Oshitari would get over the romantic, sappy phase soon. It always happened when he finished a romance novel.

"Whatever..." Gakuto mumbled, "Let's get going."

"Gaku-chan," Oshitari called lovingly yet teasing, "It's the middle of winter, it's cold outside. Go put on a coat."

Gakuto waved his hand but got up to get a coat anyways. That's when Oshitari took in what the petite teen was wearing. Gakuto was wearing shorts a tad bit too short, stopping just shy above mid thigh, and a loose fitting hoodie. If one were to see the teen from behind, one could mistaken him for a girl. At the time of night, Oshitari could only shudder at the thought of molesters going after his cute boyfriend.

After a few moments, Gakuto emerged from within Oshitari's room in a furry coat that reached the middle of his calves. If anything, Gakuto looked more like a girl. He looked like a girl who just spent the night at her boyfriend's house and ran out of clothes to wear so she wore a long coat to hid her nakedness. At least to Oshitari that's what it looked like.

"Let's go, Yuushi." Gakuto demanded and headed out the door first.

Oshitari sighed, defeated, and ended up following the jumpy teen.

"Yuushi, Yuushi! You're slow today." Gakuto teased. "And I'm hungry."

Oshitari let out a deep chuckle and caught up to his lover, placing a possessive arm around the shorter's waist. Yes, he needed to protect his adorable lover.

"Let's go eat then, ne?" He suggested. Gakuto just nodded and headed towards the nearest restaurant in sight.

"A private booth for two, if you would." Oshitari told the lady(1).

"This way, sir" The lady led the pair to a dimly lit booth. "Please enjoy your evening." She then bowed and left the two, returning back to her post.

"Good evening, I am your waiter for tonight, my name is Taiyou." A man in his twenties bowed. "Are you ready to order?"

"Aa, hai. We would like the evening special and 2 sparkling ales if you will." Oshitari ordered for the two.

"All right, so 2 evening specials and sparkling ales," Taiyou repeated to make sure, "Our restaurant is also having free desserts for ladies. Would you like dessert ma'am?" The waiter turned to Gakuto.

Oshitari secretly chuckled and Gakuto turned a bit pink but did not correct the waiter. Gakuto then looked up at his lover and kicked him from under the table, looking a bit annoyed.

"No, dessert won't be necessary." Oshitari told the waiter.

Suddenly, Gakuto's phone rang and he took the call outside. He couldn't spoil the surprise. The rest of dinner went by smoothly. The pair ate in silence but some moments, Oshitari felt it necessary to tease his lover. Irrefutably, Gakuto let it be, he'd punish his boyfriend some other time. Tonight was special and it had to be just right.

After dinner, Gakuto took Oshitari's hand and swung them childishly. They walked down the street almost aimlessly but Gakuto had a plan.

"Yuushi, lets go to our place." Gakuto suggested. It was late, almost midnight, but Gakuto seemed determined to make his plan work out so Oshitari complied.

Their place was a simple field just big enough for the two of them. The vast lake glittered ominously among the navy sky. Gakuto sat next to his boyfriend, laying his head on Oshitari's shoulder. The two cuddled until the alarm on Gakuto's phone rang.

Just as the alarm went off, a blast of air shot in the air. Lights filled the lonely sky. Gakuto smiled big and stood up, back towards the lights, facing his lover.

"Surprise."

Oshitari stood up and enveloped Gakuto into a tight hug.

"Happy New Year, Yuushi." Gakuto nuzzled the side of Oshitari's neck.

Oshitari brought Gakuto at an arm's length and released his hold. He then got on one knee and presented a small, black, velvet box.

"You are the love of my life, the light to my day, the only angel to my Heaven. Mukahi Gakuto, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Gakuto was surprised beyond words. Tonight was supposed to surprise Oshitari, but tables turned and Gakuto was the one surprised.

"Yes," Gakuto whispered in disbelief. He knelt down in front of Oshitari and hugged him tightly, letting a few tears escape. Gakuto then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, no, his _fiance_- what a nice ring it had, that word.

Fireworks still burst in the sky behind the two as a beautiful backdrop to their perfect scene.

-owari-

* * *

><p>(1) What are they called? Y'know the ladiesmen that seat you or call out your number at a restaurant.

**A/N:** So I seriously need a beta. This story was beyond horrid but I do not know how to make it any better and there's two more chapters coming along. help?

Review please?


	4. Platinum Pair

**A/N:**Kinda OOC I guess. I'm losing fuel, sadly. So again, sorry for the complete ridiculousness of this.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own anything still.

* * *

><p><strong>Platinum Pair<strong>

Currently, all the Rikkai regulars were at an ice rink. Why? Because Atobe felt like he could do anything and so he reserved the entire ice skating center and invited the 3 teams he felt the most close to. This is why the Hyoutei, Seigaku, and Rikkai regulars were gathered in the ice rink on New Year's day.

Most of the boys have decided to hit the ice but a few refused to get on the ice. One of the boys was Yagyuu Hiroshi. He wasn't scared of the ice, no, he just never had a chance to try it out. Yeah.. that was it.

"Hiroshi! Come onto the ice with me!" One Niou Masaharu called out.

Yagyuu looked at the few others who were on the bench. Sanada was standing instead of sitting because Yukimura was hanging off of him begging for him to get onto the ice. Haginosuke Taki was sitting on the bench absolutely refusing to get on the ice because it would ruin his hair and nails. Oishi Shuichiro chose to watch them and mother them from the stands than go in there.

Yagyuu then looked out towards the ice rink. Most of them were pretty decent skaters, save a few who were struggling to keep on the their two feet. He noted that Jackal was one of them.

"Yuushi! Catch me!" Gakuto yelled, jumping onto the blue haired tensai's back.

All around, Yagyuu could see the teenagers having a lot of fun. From Seigaku, Kaidoh and Momoshiro were too busy arguing and fighting to skate properly so they fell most of the time. Tezuka and Fuji skated perfectly but Ryoma could not skate as gracefully so the two held his hands guiding him. A prodigy in tennis but had no sense of balance on ice. From Hyoutei, Atobe and Jirou skated like a couple along with Shishido and Ootori. And from Rikkai, Yagyuu could see Sanada reluctantly getting on the ice with Yukimura gliding around him, Marui teasing Jackal on his skating, and Yanagi skating along the interior of the rink with his friend Inui.

Niou huffed and skidded to a stop in front of his own boyfriend. "Yagyuu, skate with me."

Yagyuu raised his eyebrows, never before did Niou sound so childish. "I prefer not to."

"But Yeah-gyuu~ I'm bored." Niou bared a shark like grin that could only lead to no good.

"Puri? Can you skate, Hiroshi?" Niou tilted his head as Yagyuu opted to staying silent.

"It's not that I can't," Yagyuu started, hesitantly, "more like... I don't know _how_."

Niou grinned even wider. "Then I'll teach you."

Without giving the other teenager warning, Niou pulled the purple haired male up and onto the rink. Yagyuu was in a stupor, he did not recall Niou having such brute strength.

"Masaharu..." Yagyuu growled in warning. He figured he wasn't as used to ice as he would be on land.

"Don't worry, Hiroshi," Niou grinned mischievously, "I'll hold onto you the _whole_ time."

Yagyuu just rolled his eyes behind his glasses at Niou's attempt to be sweet. It's not that Niou wasn't helpful, Yagyuu just wasn't sure which approach Niou would take. Niou was the perfect trickster. And Yagyuu did not know if he was walking into one of his tricks. He was especially wary when being on ice was not his forte.

Instead, Niou really did want to help his boyfriend. It wasn't everyday they could have a whole day at an ice rink for free. So Niou took hold of both of Yagyuu's hands and led them, carefully, onto the center of the rink where most of the people weren't.

Yagyuu was slightly shocked by his partner's attitude. Usually Niou was rash, impatient, and patronizing. For once, Niou was serious and patient, not to mention not so obnoxious. It was a pleasant surprise indeed. It wasn't like Yagyuu didn't like normal Niou, no, he absolutely loved him on a regular basis but some change can be a bit nice.

"Slowly, slowly, one foot at a time" Niou instructed. Yagyuu found that with Niou's caring attitude and positive mood, he was able to catch on to this whole 'skating' thing.

"You're doing it, Hiro!" Niou exclaimed excitedly, full of pride.

Yagyuu chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the trickster's lips.

"Heh, Hiroshi, you truly are the Gentleman." Niou smirked and forcefully pulled Yagyuu to him, kissing him more passionately.

Cat calls and hoots were heard across the rink. Niou smirked, resumed his kiss, and then decided to flip the rest of the guys off. Call it a wonderful day. He didn't even get scolded by Yagyuu.

With Niou next to him, Yagyuu confidently skated around the rink and enjoyed the ice with everyone else. All the couples seemed to also use this "field trip" to have quality time with each other. All in all, it's been a good day. It was a lot funnier to see Sanada try to skate than it was to see Jackal falling all over the place.

After a few hours, the Regulars decided to call it a day and left the rink. After all, five hours of skating can really tire a person out. Niou stopped Yagyuu from calling for a ride and invited him to hang out a little longer with him. "After all, it is New Year's." was Niou's reason.

That is why Yagyuu was sitting in a large movie theater void of people. Niou just shrugged at the emptiness and told Yagyuu to pick a seat and sit, dammit! The lights dimmed and the film started.

Yagyuu's eyes widened when he realized it was not a regular movie. No, it was a short film of all the moments he and Niou spent together. The activities ranged from classes, tennis, to festivals and even to private outings they had together. Niou had compiled a film of short video shots and pictures, marking the most memorable moments they had faced together.

"Masaharu... How?" Yagyuu was speechless.

"You like?" First lifting the arm rest that separated the two seats, Niou laid his head on Yagyuu's shoulder and clasped their hands together.

"Yeah. It is the most perfect gift." Yagyuu kissed the top of Niou's snow white hair. "Thank you, Masaharu."

Niou pulled the taller male down for a real, genuine kiss. The kiss lasted long for none of them wanted to part. It was only for the need of air did the two part.

"This just means you owe me." Niou teased, half joking.

"Yes, yes I do." Yagyuu laughed. "I owe you my entire heart and more."

Niou blushed minutely then leaned against Yagyuu again. "You're stealing sappy lines from that blue haired megane, aren't you?"

Yagyuu chose not to comment on getting caught but, instead, chose to slide his arm around Niou's waist bringing them closer, both watching the most cherished moments they shared.

-owari-

* * *

><p>Review? Comment also on the mistakes. I'll fix them!<p> 


	5. OT3 TezuFujiRyo

**A/N:** And the story is COMPLETE! I'm dead. This one is OOC to the max, in my opinion. I ran out of good ideas, plot, and all that stuff. Heck, I had no plan for this one as well as any of them. I wrote as I went along and I think it went pretty badly. Oh well...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>OT3 (TezuFujiRyo)<strong>

It was New Year's Eve and the Echizen household was on vacation, except for Ryoma. Nanako went on a trip with some of her friends to an onsen and would not be back for a couple of days. Nanjiroh and Rinko decided to visit America for the holidays and will not be back for at least a week. So the Echizen residence has been vacant for a while.

Ryoma was tired of coming home to an empty house so on New Year's Eve, he planned something with his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriends, as in plural. He had already asked them ahead of time and the both of them agreed to spend New Year's Eve together.

That afternoon, Ryoma invited Tezuka and Fuji to come over and spend the night with him. He even got a spare futon and placed it next to his so it looked like one big bed. Before the other two came, Ryoma decided to do some cleaning. When his family left for the holidays, he had not dusted the place because he was always home alone and if he was alone, he could do the dust later. But today, he had guests, special guests, so he might as well tidy up.

Ryoma wiped the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead as he finished up tidying up his house. He noted the time and realized he only had a couple minutes before his lovers arrived. Running to his room, he picked out a few clothes and headed towards the bathroom. There was no time for him to soak in the bath like he wanted, so he ended up taking a quick shower.

When Ryoma finished, the doorbell rang. Ryoma rushed to get the door. As soon as he even got a crack of the door open, Fuji barged through the door to glomp the poor boy.

"Ack! Syuu, I can't breathe!" The emerald haired boy huffed in slight annoyance, but he was secretly thrilled (pun intended!) to have his lovers over.

Outside, still, stood Tezuka smiling slightly at the scene. He had expected Fuji's absurd way of showing his love and his younger lover's reaction to said show of affection. This was pretty normal.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka called sternly but gently, "Ryoma invited us to spend the day together not to kill each other."

"Saa... but our Ryo-chan is so cute." Syuusuke reasoned as he continued to cuddle the shorter male.

Tezuka sighed. He stepped into the house and closed the door. As much as he loved his lover, Fuji was overreacting. Not in a bad way, no, just a little over the top. Tezuka wrapped his arm around Fuji's midsection and easily pulled Fuji away from the younger boy.

"Spoil sport." Fuji pouted but leaned back to peck Tezuka's lips anyways.

"Good evening, Ryoma," Tezuka greeted affectionately.

Ryoma smiled at his tallest lover and tiptoed to kiss him. "Aa, good evening, Kunimitsu."

Fuji pouted and complained even more, "Mou, I want some love too."

"Hai, hai," Ryoma said exasperated, "Good evening, Syuusuke." Ryoma placed a kiss on Fuji's lips while Tezuka gave the brunette a kiss on his temple.

"We should go get started," Ryoma told his lovers, effectively breaking the loving moment, "You can leave your stuff in the room."

In less than a minute, all three males were standing in the kitchen deciding what to cook, who was going to cook, and who was pretty much doing the work. Ryoma knew he wasn't that decent in cooking. He knew the basics, yes, but apart from that, he could not cook. Fuji thought about his own cooking and he really wasn't that bad, as long as he put wasabi in it. The two looked at each other then stared at pointedly Tezuka.

"Omaera..." Tezuka's glasses gleamed and he twitched minutely, but sighed and got to work. If he was cooking, he might as well make whatever he felt like eating.

"Mada mada dane, Mitsu" Ryoma smirked but before anything could happen, Fuji dragged him out from the kitchen. Tezuka with a knife was scary.

"We love you, Mitsu-dear!" Fuji called.

About an hour later, Fuji and Ryoma got bored. They looked into the kitchen to see Tezuka diligently working on their meal.

"Mitsu, do you need help?" Fuji called.

"Aa, you and Ryoma go set up the table."

"Hai~" Fuji's voice rang.

The two walked into the kitchen as one, Ryoma leading with Fuji glued onto him. Tezuka looked over at the two then sighed. _'Those two...'_

The trio ate dinner comfortably. Tezuka was used to the silence at his house, as well as Ryoma, but Fuji liked to communicate. So, instead, the three made light conversation all throughout dinner, talking about the most random things, really.

After dinner, Ryoma and Fuji cleared the table because they felt a twinge of guilt for having Tezuka cook dinner. Ryoma and Fuji also obligated themselves to washing the dishes. It was more of Ryoma washing the dishes while Fuji splashed him. They were in fits of giggles and shouting.

Tezuka walked up to the pair to see if everything was going well, and he was met with a soaking wet Ryoma and an amused Fuji.

Cautiously, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and placed his chin atop of Fuji's head.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Syuusuke answered.

Ryoma scoffed. Fuji was not cleaning, he was.

"I see..." Tezuka said slowly. "Giving Ryoma a bath is not cleaning."

Tezuka soon regretted what he said as Fuji brightened up with an idea.

"That's wonderful!" Fuji exclaimed. "We should give our Ryo-chan a bath. He's all soaking wet."

Ryoma glared, "Whose fault is that?"

"Saa... I guess that would be mine." Fuji chuckled, grasped both of his lovers' hands, and lead them to the bathroom.

After the _relaxing_ bath, the three made their way towards the living room. The three sat on each other. Tezuka at the very bottom, Fuji on top of him, and Ryoma on top of Fuji. It was like a long train. A long train of cuddling.

On TV, the end of the year's festivities were being played and soon, a big screen appeared on the program, beginning the countdown. "3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The announcer cheered.

"Happy New Year, Mitsu." Ryoma and Fuji sang along and kissed either of his cheeks.

"Aa, Happy New Year, Ryoma," Tezuka kissed Ryoma, "Syuusuke" then Fuji.

That night, the three lay in bed with Ryoma in the middle, and the other two on either side of him, holding on tightly.

It was a Happy New Year, indeed. One fill with love and trust.

-owari-

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Comment on mistakes or suggestions on how to make things better. ANYTHING. I also noticed that as the stories went on, it got really repetitive. I really apologize. If I edit my work more than once, I will lose interest totally. So sorry for all these horrid mistakes. I'm ashamed.


End file.
